In the present era, science and technology is rapidly changing people's life style, wherein the improvement of electronic apparatuses is one of the crucial factors. Electronic apparatuses become more and more intelligent and bring a comfortable and convenient life for us. In addition, their man-machine interaction becomes better increasingly. For example, the structures of electronic apparatuses are optimized and esthetic in appearance increasingly.
Common electronic apparatuses, such as laptop PCs, tablet PCs, and cell phones, etc., usually include a first main body and a second main body that can rotate in relation to each other and are connected to each other via a connecting device. The applicant has been engaged in the research, development, and manufacturing of electronic apparatuses for long, and has made extensive and in-depth researches on electronic apparatuses and their connecting devices described above. For example, the applicant has put forth a connecting device that is usually referred to as a “watch band hinge”. The applicant has found that the existing connecting devices have drawbacks and must be improved further.
For example, folds and crumples may occur on the compressed surfaces of the connecting device when the first main body and the second main body are folded. When folds and crumples occur at the first main body and the second main body, not only may the connecting device be degraded quickly, but also inconvenience is introduced in the use of the apparatus and the appearance of the apparatus is compromised.
Hence, it is necessary to further optimize the connecting device for electronic apparatus, so as to improve product quality and man-machine interaction. Of course, generally there is always a demand for new solutions for electronic apparatuses.